terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Devoratrix Animus
The Devoratrix Animus is a late hardmode event boss that serves as the final step in completing the Hell on Earth events. It appears to be a resurrected form of Skeletron Lucifer. It is made up of multiple parts, each one corresponding to a different level of the Hellish Dungeon: the head corresponds to the ghost level, the hands correspond to the Earth level, the eyes correspond to the wind level, and the heart corresponds to the fire level. Stats * Head: ** HP: 600,000 ** Defense: 125 ** Damage: *** Melee: 500 *** Ectoplasm Vomit: 300 (Persists as a Gelid Substance on the Ground) * Hands: ** HP: 200,000 ** Defense: 200 ** Damage: *** Melee: 400 *** Boulder Toss: 450 * Eye of the Wind: ** HP: 100,000 ** Defense: 75 ** Damage: *** Melee: 300 *** Lightning: 150 (Stuns the Player for a Short Period of Time) *** Gust of Wind: 0 * Heart: ** HP: 400,000 ** Defense: 100 ** Damage: *** Melee: 750 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) *** Fire Burst: 200 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) *** Flame Ring: 300 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) *** Fireball: 400 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) Fight Once the player has defeated the Blood Cult for a second time in Bloody Revenge, the player will need to travel to the centre of the world. Once there, a Blood Alchemist can be seen standing in the centre of the world. The player must talk to it or attack it to unleash Devoratrix Animus and begin the fight. Stage 1: During stage 1, the boss is relatively docile, simply charging the player with only its head and 2 hands. The head will vomit ectoplasmic goo that remains on the ground as a gelid substance and will periodically release a large number of Ghastly Spirits from its mouth. The hands are able to throw large boulders that bounce off of walls (similar to the Staff of Earth projectiles) at the player. Stage 2: Once at least 1 hand has been defeated, the boss will enter stage 2, regenerating its hand, any lost HP, and any other lost body parts as it does so. In stage 2, the boss is capable of all it was in the first stage with the addition of a new body part: Eyes of the Wind. The Eyes of the Wind move extremely quickly, are released from the head, and are capable of striking the player with bolts of lightning that will stun him/her for a short period of time. The eyes are also capable of releasing a gust of wind that will do no damage, but will push the player around, even if said player is immune to knockback. There will never be more than 4 Eyes of the Wind on screen at a time, but the head will summon a new one to replace any that were killed by the player. Stage 3: Once the player has destroyed both hands and killed at least 4 Eyes of the Wind, the boss will once again regenerate itself fully. In this final phase, its heart is now present. The heart is capable of releasing a burst of 8 bolts of flame capable of traveling through blocks in a circular fashion, releasing a ring of flame that dissipates after a short distance, and firing a large, bouncing fireball. The boss is defeated after the player manages to kill each and every body part remaining. This will in turn end the Hell on Earth events. Expert Mode Only In Expert Mode, the boss will regenerate body parts every minute, meaning that the player must plan and damage all body parts evenly so he/she can quickly destroy each body part to get past stage 3. Drops * 20% Rod of Spirits * 20% Terra Staff * 20% Lightningrang * 20% Incendiary Launcher * 20% Sword of the Elements * Devoratrix Animus Treasure Bag (Expert Mode Only) Notes * This is the last part of the Hell on Earth events, and killing the boss will result in their completion. * The player is guaranteed one of the five 20% drops. Trivia * "Devoratrix" is latin for "devourer" and "Animus" is latin for "soul," so "Devoratrix Animus" translates roughly to "Devourer of Souls." Category:Hard Mode Category:Event Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Bosses